movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 7)/Transcript
Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 1)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz5Pyard84g&index=72&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s (the intro plays) (Theme Song starts) (and plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: Everybody ready? Sandy: Yes we are. Fluffers: To sing along. Slappy: That's Disney Songs. Cuties: A Disney Sing Along. Skippy: That's right. Fiona: Now you at home can sing along with your favorite Disney song, You will play every note, So you can sing along. Fiona's Kids: Come right in. To sing a song. With your favorite Disney songs, Come to play, Every day, You'll want to sing along. Dinky: But I don't know a lot of songs. Daniel: We'll make sure you can't go wrong. PPGs: Sing along, One and all, Follow the bouncing ball. Dexter: You'll find out before you're done with music fun for everyone. All: Join right in, Sing along with Disney's Sing Along Songs. Eds: Hooray! Stephen Squirrelsky: And now the host, Ludwig. Sandy: Here he comes now. Ludwig: Ahoy there! Pooh and the Gang: Cool! Ten Cents: Hi. I'm your special guest today. Because we'll be singing songs about the sea. Eds: Cool! Robert: Ever been under the sea? Tanya: And underwater? Pickle: Not really. Gull: Nope. Merl: So what? Fat Albert: And believe or not. Ten Cents is a member of the Star Fleet and leader. Just like Thomas is a member of the Steam Team and the leader. Natane: Let's sing Under the Sea. Gnorm: My pleasure. (Songs) Stephen Squirrelsky: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake Just look at 'de world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Graffiction (band): Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full time to floatin' Under the sea Twins: Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl Plumbers: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry (Guess who's gon' be on the plate) Rocky: Uh oh! Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee Andrina: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Panda: Under the sea. Warners: Under the sea. Panda: Under the sea. Warners: Under the sea. Johnny Bravo: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally Even the sturgeon an' the ray Eds: They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit Fantasy Girls of USA: You got to hear it Under the sea Owen: The newt play the flute. Aaron: The carp play the harp. Pecky: The plaice play the bass. Chris: And they soundin' sharp. Vilburt: The bass play the brass. Danny: The chub play the tub. Stanz: The fluke is the duke of soul. Einstein: Yeah. PPGs: Yay! Pooh: The ray he can play. Tigger: The lings on the strings. Rabbit: The trout rockin' out. Piglet: The blackfish she sings. Eeyore: The smelt and the sprat. Kanga: They know where it's at. Roo: An' oh that blowfish blow! Christopher Robin: Sing it! (Aaron plays a steel drum) (Chris plays the drums) (Pecky blows his music pipe) (Owen plays a guitar) (Owen blows a jug) (Vilburt blows a jug) (Danny plays a banjo) (Stanz blows a trombone) (Einstein plays the drums) (Fantasy Girls of USA dances) (The Graffiction gang dances) Danny Danbul: Yeah! Under the sea! PPGs: Under the sea. Danny Danbul: Under the sea. PPGs: Under the sea. Olie Polie Bear: This rocks! Ellie: When the sardine Begin the beguine, It's music to me Olie Polie Bear: Yeah! Gumball: Why do they got a lot of sand? Darwin: Because we got a hot crustacean band Gerald: Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Anais: Way to go! Amanda: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea! Tails: Sing it, cupcake! Sandy: Each little snail here Know how to wail here Skippy: That's why it's hotter Under the water! Robert: Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here All: Under the sea! Sonic: That's right! Tanya: Let's party! Slappy: This is fun! (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 2)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exOR_CDo2SQ Tennessee: Boy. What a song. Chumley: Yeah, Tennessee. It sure is a great song. Bubbles: What's next? Buttercup: We know the next song, don't we? Blossom: By the Beautiful Sea? Edd: That's an old song. Eddy: That's right. Ed: Inspired by I Do Like To Be By The Seaside. Tanya Num-Nums: Hold tight. I'm ready to sing. (Song starts) By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea You and I, you and I, oh how happy we'll be When each wave comes a-rolling in, we will duck or swim And we'll float and fool around the water Monica: We'll sure have fun! Tallulah: Over and under and then up for air Pa is rich, ma is rich, so now what do we care? I love to be beside beside beside beside beside Beside the sea, beside the seaside, beside the seaside Down by the beautiful sea Karen: I like the beach. (We repeat it) Ernest: Sing it! Fantasy Girls of USA: By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea You and I, you and I, oh how happy we'll be When each wave comes a-rolling in, we will duck or swim And we'll float and fool around the water Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) Bill Cosby: This is fun! Johnny Bravo: Hey there, Baby. Jenny Wakeman: Excuse me? (BOP!) Brad: Watch it! Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. Tuck: Let me help you up. Nature + Imagine: Over and under and then up for air Pa is rich, ma is rich, so now what do we care? I love to be beside beside beside beside beside Beside the sea, beside the seaside, beside the seaside Down by the beautiful sea Wallace: This is a great song, Gromit! Andrina: SPLASH! Katrina: Splish! (Song ends) Rocky: This is fun! Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 3)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmUC8E0A5NQ (Andrew looks through a telescope) Katrina: What are you looking at, Andrew? Amy: Fishes? Harry: Trains? Earl: There are no trains in the ocean. Stinky: Tugboats? Ren: I think he sees something. Stimpy: Let's see what it is. Pickle: Huh? Someone's lunch. Andrew: That's right. And who's going to eat it? Griff: Not a crocodile. Zoe: Or a shark. Walter: Speaking of crocodile, You should never smile at one. Sunil: And that's what's happening. (Song begins) Pepper: It's Tick Tock. Leonard: Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile (the Dwarfs gasp) Ed: You may very well be well bred Lots of etiquette in your head But there's always some special case, I will place To forget etiquette Edd: Oh dear. Plumbers: Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile Eddy: No, no, no, no, no! Johnny Bravo: You may very well be well bred Lots of etiquette in your head But there's always some special case, I will place To forget etiquette (Bert Raccoon yelps) Duckman: For instance: Never smile at a crocodile No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile Don't be taken in by his welcome grin He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin Ajax: He's so scary! Charles and Mambo: Never smile at a crocodile Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while Don't be rude, never mock, throw a kiss, not a rock Clear the aisle and never smile at Mister Crocodile Courage: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! Psy: Here now. Shame on you. Scaring some of us. No need to have us today. Shoo now, Shoo. Off with you now. Go on I say. Go on, Go on, Go on boy. Outta here. Krypto: That's right. (Tick Tock leaves) Brainy: There. (Song ends) Streaky: Is he gone now? Tusky: All clear. Mammoth: Nothing to worry about. (Penny peaks out of Amanda's pouch) Derick: It seems like poor Penny can't stand Tick Tock. Amanda: Now Penelope, He's gone now. Tails: It's alright, sweetie. Come on out. Penny: Phew. Peter Rabbit: That's what happens if you meet a crocodile, who might eat you if came too close. Flopsy: He likes Hook better. Benjamin: Yeah. Poor Hook. No wonder that Captain, Mr. Smee, and his pirate army might get us on more spoof traveling. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 4)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQwtKScsvpc Serena: Anything else you've got there? Ellie: Could you change into a starfish? Serena: A starfish? Whatever for? Ellie: Merlin was a wizard, He can turn into a fish and you're a magician that can turn into a starfish. Gabby: That's right. Pickle: Try it. Gull: Go on. Merl: If you please. Serena: Okay. Icka-Icka-Picka-Poo! (POOF!) Tongueo: Bingo! Rompo: Perfect! Dexter: Okay, Let's start the song. ZhuZhus: Right away! Griff: Left and right Like day and night That's what makes the world go round In and out Thin and stout That's what makes the world go round (we swim) Fluffers: For every up there is a down For every square there is a round For every high there is a low For every to there is a fro (we breath) Danny To and fro Stop and go That's what makes the world go round Thick and thin Lose or win That's what makes the world go round Danny: To and fro Stop and go That's what makes the world go round Thick and thin Lose or win That's what makes the world go round Stanz: That's right! Elbert: Mommy. Mommy. I swallowed a bug. Stanz: Oh my. Jaden: Oh. What's wrong with that? Stanz: He'll cough it out. Waldo: You must set your sights upon the heights Don't be a mediocrity Ellie: Mediocrity? Jingle: That's right. Charles: Don't just wait then trust to fate And say, that's how it's meant to be Julie: Sing it. Shy: It's up to you how far you go If you don't try you'll never know And so my lad as I've explained Nothing ventured, nothing gained Einstein: That's correct. (We went through the tall grass) Einstein: This is good stuff. (Eds laugh) (Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Waterson Kids laugh) (kittens laugh) (Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Rocky: (laughs) It tickles. Andrina: (laughs) I agree. (Babies laugh) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Otto and Larry laugh) (Courage laughs) (We got out of the tall grass) (while laughing) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa. Sandy: Phew. Wallace: Let's swim through the tall grass again. Kittens: Yeah! (We laugh again) (when it tickles) (We bump into someone) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) Freddi: Oh. I beg your pardon. Luther: Sorry for that. Courage: Us too. Spyro: We do beg your pardon. Sparx: Short and tall, Large and small That's what makes the world go round This and that, Brains and brawn That's what makes the world go round Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Ellie: For every high there is a low For every to there is a fro For every stop there is a go And that's what makes the world go round. (Rocky grabbed her by the tail) Oh, Let go, Let go, Let go! (SNAP) (Ellie crashes) (with a Wilhelm scream) Ellie: Oh, You tragic tricky joker! (Rocky and Andrina laugh) Waldo: Who? Me? Jingle: I think she means Rocky and Andrina. Waldo: Oh, Here, Here, Here sweet. No need to be so harshy at them. Jingle: They pull pranks. (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 5)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1OYZFChopo Charles: Now what's the next song? Shy: Kiss the Girl. Charles: Wow. Cool. Tia: That's easy. We do that all the time. Kitty: Exactly. Hannah: So? Julie: Well? Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. First music. Percussion. Strings. Winds. Words. Julie: Got that. Stephen Squirrelsky: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl Shy: Impressive. Cuties: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Danny: Sing with me now. Tina: Yeah. Eds: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Look like the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad He gonna miss the girl Trix: Ah dear. Tails: Did that a lot of times. Knuckles: Sure thing. PPGs: Now's your moment Floating in the blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until ya kiss the girl Sonic: What?! Johnny Bravo: Here we go! Max and Ruby: Yeah! The Junkyard Gang: Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la) You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) DK and his gang: Woohoo! HTF characters: Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along And listen to the song Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play So what the music say You gotta kiss the girl Max and his gang: Yippee! Stephen Squirrelsky: Kiss the girl. (SPLASH, Song ends) (and stops) Robert: Splash. Tanya: Right into the sea. Nicky: Speaking of kiss. (Song begins) It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Nicky: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh No one will know oh oh oh Oh, come on, girl Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh Shots of patron And it's on, girl Eds: Cool! Nicky: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go If you're ready, like I'm ready Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you Dwarfs: Hooray! Nicky: I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh So what you wanna do? Let's just run girl If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl PPGs: Yay! Tia: Nicky? Nicky: Don't say no, no, no, no-no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah And we'll go, go, go, go-go If you're ready, like I'm ready Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you Kittens: Hooray! Nicky: Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu Tell me right now baby Tell me right now baby, baby Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu Tell me right now baby Tell me right now baby, baby Courage: Yay! Nicky: Oh, it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you (Song ends) Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Kitty: That's beautiful. Hannah: It is. Tia: So lovely. Nicky: I wanna marry you if you agree. Tia: Of course I will. Since we love each other. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 6)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En39yUhvfMo Nick: They should have a ball spot during their marriage. Judy: And I know just the place. All: What? Big C: Under the sea, I suppose. Comquateater: Codfish Ball. Julimoda: In the ocean. (Song begins) Zack: Come along and follow me To the bottom of the sea We'll join in the jamboree At the Codfish Ball Lobsters dancing in a row Shuffle off to Buffalo Jellyfish sway to and fro At the Codfish Ball Mikey Simon: To the ball we go. Johnny Bravo: Fin and Haddie lead the eels Through an Irish reel The catfish is a dancing man But he can't can-can Like the sardine can Ori and Yori: We're under the water. Yakkity Yak: Tunas truckin' left and right Minnie's moochin', what a night There won't be a hook in sight At the Codfish Ball Dallben: Good beat. Skipper: Swimming. Rico: Swim swim. Alex: We can swim! Tigger: Each red snapper's looking dapper Dressed up to the gills The octopuses all have fun As they wait to see All the grunion run! Marty: Yeehaw! Dexter: So come along and follow me To the bottom of the sea We'll join in the jamboree At the Codfish Ball At the bottom of the sea Everyone is family Come and join this jamboree Called the Codfish Ball Gloria: To the Codfish Ball. Melman: Oh boy. Ed: All the swordfish love to play Every clam is here today To shell-e-brate this holiday At the Codfish Ball Eddy: Ooh we ooh we! Big C: Shark and salmon play backgammon ‘Till the break of day And each seahorse is here of course This is the place Where the plaice all play! Edd: By George! Daggett: Yellowfin swim in and out Dancing with each bass and trout Water beetles twist and shout At the Codfish Ball So come along and follow me To the bottom of the sea We'll join in the jamboree At the Codfish Ball Norbert: Sing it! The Tabby-Cat Sisters: At the... Cod... Fish... Ball. LPS Characters: Yeah! (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 7)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 7) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0LPwo9Et5s&index=78&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Ten Cents: Wanna come sailing with me? All: Yes! Harry: Sails ahoy! Andrew: To see more of the Star Fleet members! Amy: Here comes some songs! Earl: And more of Ten Cents's friends! (Song begins) The Graffictions: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main;For many a stormy wind shall blow, ere Jack comes home again!Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main;For many a stormy wind shall blow ere Jack comes home again. Stinky: Ship ahoy! The Adorable Family: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow, ere Jack comes home again! Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow ere Jack comes home again. Speckle and gang: Land ho! Rocky: Oh, a sailor's life is The life for me How I love to sail o'er The bounding sea And I never, never, Ever do a thing about the weather For the weather never Ever does a thing for me! Bullwinkle: Arrrrr! Pooh and the Gang: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow, ere Jack comes home again! Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow ere Jack comes home again. Darby: Shiver me timbers! Ed: Oh, a sailor's life is The life for me How I love to sail o'er The bounding sea If you want to sail a ship like mine And be a sailor all the time Then learn to do The Sailor's Hornpipe, Just like me Edd: Aye aye, Captain. PPGs: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow, ere Jack comes home again! Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow ere Jack comes home again. Eddy: Treasure, here we come! Fluffers: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow, ere Jack comes home again! Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow ere Jack comes home again. Dexter: I can't hear you. Cuties: How does it go? All: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow, ere Jack comes home again! Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main; For many a stormy wind shall blow ere Jack comes home again. (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 8)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeM7RxGRKtg Yang: What's next? Yin: You know what it is, yes? (Crash chatters) Aku Aku: Crash is trying to say something if you listen closely. Shet: É uma baleia de um conto. What I need say normally is A Whale of a Tale. Warners: Oh! (Song starts) Gumball: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Danny and his gang: Yay! Darwin: There was Mermaid Minnie Met her down in Madagascar She would kiss me Any time that I would ask her Then one evening, her flame of love blew out Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout Maggie Lee and Friends: Right! Yakko: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Anais: That's right! Rocky: There was Typhoon Tessie Met her on the coast of Java When we kissed, I...bubbled up like molten lava Then she gave me the scare of my young life Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife Bullwinkle: Sing it! Eds: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Baboon: Yeah! LPS Characters: There was Harpoon Hannah Had a face that made you shudder, lips like fish hooks... And a nose just like a rudder If I kissed her and held her tenderly Crew member with deep voice: Held her tenderly-y-y-y HTF Characters: Yahoo! Yippee! Mushu: There's no sea monster big enough To ever frighten me Timothy Q. Mouse: Not a single thing to worry about. Cuties: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads A whale of a tale or two 'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved On nights like this with the moon above A whale of a tale, and it's all true I swear by my tattoo Kidney: Rock! (Song ends) Fanboy: Whoopie! Chum Chum: Wow. General Skarr: But song ever. Owen: Let's sing a song, Guys. Aaron: Great idea. (Song begins) Owen: Michael row de boat ashore, Hallelujah! Michael boat a gospel boat, Hallelujah! Aaron: I wonder where my mudder deh. there See my mudder on de rock gwine home. Pecky: On de rock gwine home in Jesus' name. Michael boat a music boat. Gabriel blow de trumpet horn. Chris: O you mind your boastin' talk. Boastin' talk will sink your soul. Brudder, lend a helpin' hand. Vilburt: Sister help to trim the sail, hallelujah. Sister help to trim the sail, hallelujah. Chris: Sister, help for trim dat boat. Jordan stream is wide and deep. Jesus stand on t' oder side. I wonder if my maussa deh. Aaron and Owen: Jordan's river is chilly and cold, hallelujah. Chills the body, but not the soul, hallelujah. Vilburt: My fader gone to unknown land. O de Lord he plant his garden deh. He raise de fruit for you to eat. He dat eat shall neber die. Owen: When de riber overflow. O poor sinner, how you land? Riber run and darkness comin'. Sinner row to save your soul. Chris: Michel, row the boat a-shore Hallelujah! Then you'll hear the trumpet blow Hallelujah! Nature + Imagine: Hallelujah. (Song ends) Pecky: Great work. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 9)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZHamrv218I Priscilla: Remember that song in The Rescuers when I was pregnant last year? Angelina: Yes. When some members were driving Thomas to Devil's Bayou. Alice: Someone's Waiting For You. Henry: And that's why we helped out. (Song begins) Melody: Be brave, little one Make a wish for each sad little tear Hold your head up though no one is near Someone's waiting for you William: So beautiful. Emerald: Don't cry, little one There'll be a smile where a frown use to be You'll be part of the love that you see Someone's waiting for you Callie: I'll never cry. Tawnie and Sasha: Always keep a little prayer in your pocket And you're sure to see the light Soon there'll be joy and happiness And your little world will be bright Toby: So lovely. Barbra: Have faith, little one 'Til your hopes and your wishes come true You must try to be brave, little one Someone's waiting to love you Rodney: Seems sweet. (Song ends) Jiminy: So that's why. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 10)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 7, Part 10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nukp1aTT_QM&index=81&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Stephen Squirrelsky: To end this, Let's reprise Under the Sea. Sandy: Yeah. PPGs: What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Eds: Let's go swimming! Plumbers: Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea! Kittens: Let's go surfing! Cuties: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea! Tiny Toons Cast: Yeehaw! All: Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water! Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea! (Song ends) Yeah! Dwarfs: Hooray! (Credits play) (and stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see next on another episode of Disney Sing Along Songs and more movie spoof travels. Sandy: Yeah. Especially why Andrew loves Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic. (We wave) (and wink) Andrew: And we might do video game spoofs if we're used to them. (Robert Cheddarcake Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts